Show me Love
by Ray Edelweiss
Summary: Ella nunca había conocido el amor, nunca nadie le había enseñado el amor…y por alguna razón ella quería que él fuera quien se lo enseñase...su amor era secreto...nadie sabía de lo profundamente enamorados que estaban...   KxC! XD Comenten!


**Bueno este One-shot se me vino cuando estaba despierta a eso de las 2 de la madrugada y mientras esperaba que el sueño volviera y veía mi poster de Soul Eater en el techo justo arriba de mi camita, escuchando 'Show me Love' de TATU en mi MP3…**

**Entonces la idea se iluminó en mi cabecita FanGirl! XD**

**Y durante clases al día siguiente la escribí en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno donde escribo mis ideas para que no se me olviden…porque con mi memoria…**

**Bueno aquí va!**

**Show me Love**

Otro día, otro día que después de clases iban a la casa de Maka, para que Blair se exhibiera frente a los chicos. Y que Maka le diera un Maka-Chop a Soul; cuando no tenía la culpa de no poder controlar sus hormonas masculinas. Una vez la hora llegaba los demás se iban dejándolos solos. Todos se acompañaban juntos hasta que las gemelas dijeran algo acerca de ir de compras. Después solo quedaban cuatro personas; sin embargo Tsubaki y B*S se iban por otro camino y al final quedaban solo dos personas.

Kid y Chrona, caminaban juntos por las calles de la Death City, cada uno con un objetivo diferente, él llegar a la Mansión Death y ella al Shibusen donde se estaba alojando…caminaron en silencio hacia la siguiente calle donde cada uno iría por un camino de diferente. Pero antes había un callejón oscuro a la izquierda, cuando se aproximaban más a aquel callejón, Kid la agarró y la condujo hacia aquel callejón rápidamente para que nadie los viera.

Una vez ocultos ahí Kid la acomodó contra la pared para así dejarla sin escapatoria y besarla… Chrona no se resistió, correspondió al beso de inmediato; mientras sus manos se trababan en el cabello negro de él. Kid la abrazó por la cintura acercándola más a él. Los dos se besaron intensamente, porque era el único momento del día que podían hacerlo, en la escuela alguien podía verlos… y ni hablar en la calle donde alguien reconocería al hijo de Shinigami-sama y el rumor se expandiría por toda la ciudad. Por eso siempre esperaban pacientemente hasta que las clases acabaran, hasta que llegaran las 8 de la noche, esperar hasta que se quedaran completamente solos y esperar a llegar a esa calle donde estaba ese callejón.

Pero su paciencia tenía su premio, ahí podían besarse cuanto quisieran…

Kid no se había dado cuenta en qué momento sus ojos anhelaban los labios de Chrona… Y Chrona no se había dado cuenta en qué momento su corazón empezaba a latir frenéticamente cuando Kid estaba cerca. En uno de esos momentos, en que acabaron los dos solos; Kid notó que ella se veía algo inquieta y le preguntó.

"Es…solo que…no estoy muy segura de algo…es algo que nunca antes he visto…o he experimentado…y me preguntaba si pudieras…"

"Enseñártelo? Claro…dime qué es?" –Chrona se sonrojó.

"No creo que puedas"

"Eh?...Por qué?"

"No es algo fácil de enseñar a los demás…a demás no es muy común verlo"

"Vamos dime Chrona…qué es lo que quieres que te enseñe?" –Chrona se quedo en silencio y Kid esperó pacientemente.

"Enséñame el amor…" –Chrona miró el piso tratando de ocultar su rostro que estaba colorado por lo que había dicho. Ella nunca había conocido el amor, nunca nadie le había enseñado el amor…y por alguna razón ella quería que él fuera quien se lo enseñase.

Kid miró sorprendido a la chica y entonces se acercó a ella, Chrona levantó el rostro al darse cuenta de su cercanía. Kid acuno el rostro de ella delicadamente con sus manos; y se inclinó para besarla. Chrona se olvidó de todo, dejó que él la besara. Dejó que el tierno beso se volviera uno apasionado…Kid la agarró por la cintura y Chrona arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kid. Se besaron apasionadamente, participando…disfrutando…

Pero sabían que su amor era imposible…un shinigami y una bruja…su padre no lo aprobaría jamás….y él sabía que los demás pensarían lo peor de ella y que tratarían de separarlos…no quería eso…por eso su amor era secreto…nadie sabía de lo profundamente enamorados que estaban…

Pero él le había prometido que buscaría una forma…de que su amor sea aceptado por los demás…estaba dispuesto a todo…pero por el momento…su amor era solo para ellos; nadie más…

Una vez se dieron cuenta de que llevaban en ese lugar demasiado tiempo, se separaron, Kid le dio un último beso y Chrona lo correspondió. La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse.

"Te amo…no lo olvides" –le susurró Kid.

"Yo también…" –le respondió ella.

Salieron de aquel callejón y se dirigieron hacia la calle donde se separarían.

"Hasta mañana, Chrona" –le dijo Kid, dirigiéndose hacia la derecha.

"Hasta mañana Kid-kun" –le dijo ella yendo por la izquierda.

Y así al día siguiente se repetiría su rutina y volverían a estar solos en ese callejón…

**Pachin!**

**Ya está! Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado XD**

**El título lo puse en honor a la canción que escuhaba cuando se me vino la idea.**

**Bueno espero llegar mañana y ver que hayan comentado XD**

**Las otras dos historias The Unmasked Secret y Flower of Lotus, aun están en proceso pero supongo que pronto subiré nuevos capítulos…ahora que ya se acabó la semana de exámenes…y me fue bien! :D**

**Bueno nos vemos!**

**Ray D.**


End file.
